Vision of Love
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Takes place after episode 40 of Pokemon XY. Ash and Serena confessed their feelings after the dream they had last night. R&R Amourshipping


**My Amourshipping story takes place after episode 40 of Pokemon XY as Ash and Serena dreams about each other.**

 **I do not own Pokémon**

 **Read now!**

* * *

Vision of Love

Ash and his friends stayed at the cabin during Professor Sycamore's Pokemon Summer Camp at their third day.

It all started when Ash and his friends begin their Pokévision, and on the beach Team Squirtle begins their own. Serena begins running to an intriguing location to start the video, but she falls off the cliff. Ash quickly tries to save her, but he also ends up falling with her. They both fall face down into the base of the cliff, while Clemont and Bonnie go seek some help. Ash and Serena are then alone down in the cliff. Ash has injured his foot by this time, but Serena helps nurse it with a wet cloth.

Then the two have a personal conversation. Ash talks about his own dream, which is to become a Pokémon Master, and says that Serena should take her time to find her own goal. Serena remarks on how amazing Ash is, to his own surprise. Later, they express their bonds with Pikachu and Fennekin.

That night, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie fell asleep earlier with Pikachu who is on Ash's bed and Dedenne who is on Bonnie.

The raven haired boy smiled as he dreamt about the girl he fell in love with: Serena.

He started had feelings for the honey blonde haired girl since they met at the summer camp when they were seven years old. He also wonders if Serena felt the way since she is now crushing on him as usual.

*Ash's dream*

Ash walked into a garden with Serena as they are now holding their hands with their fingers laced together. It was nighttime and the moon and stars were shining brightly. Both gazed at the sky, mesmerized.

She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. He smiled back at her put his head on top of hers.

"I don't think there's ever been a night more lovely." Ash commented.

"Me either." Serena responded, "This night is just perfect."

Ash spotted a rose and plucked it from the bush; he presented it to Serena. She took the rose and inhaled its sweet scent. It was pink; her favorite kind of rose. She carefully touched its delicate, silky petals.

"Ash, it's beautiful." she said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love it."

"I thought you would, cause you're beautiful like a rose."

"You're so sweet." She responded as she laid her head against his warm, muscular chest. He stroked her hair briefly before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know." He said as he nervously rubbed his nose with his index finger.

Serena pulled back from him and stared into his own handsome face and gorgeous auburn eyes.

"Serena?"

"What is it, Ash?" She asked.

"I love you." He admitted, "And I always will." As he said that, he gently tipped her chin, pulling her up slightly.

"I love you, too, Ash. And I will for as long as I live." Serena said as she smiled at him.

The raven haired boy leaned down and placed his lips gently on top of the honey blonde girl's lips. She felt a wonderful electric sensation shoot throughout her body. She kissed him back, not wanting it to end. His lips were warm and smooth like the petals on the rose.

Eventually, they pulled away, gasping for breath. Their arms were still wrapped around each other. Serena leaned into his grasp, placing her head back on his chest.

"Serena, tonight's been perfect for the both of us." He whispered, laying his head on top of hers.

"I think so, too." She whispered back.

*End dream*

Ash slowly opened his eyes towards the ceiling of the cabin.

"A perfect dream." He said to himself with a smile.

He looked around to see everyone else asleep and he turned around to see Serena still snoozing away on the couch. Ash saw the blanket covering her wasn't keeping her entirely warm. He dipped into a nearby close and pulled out a thicker blanket. He tiptoed ever so quietly and gently covered Serena's exposed arms and shoulders. She didn't budge one bit, a good sign for him. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't wake up.

"Sleep tight, Serena," he mouthed silently after he lightly kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

After Ash went back to bed, Serena began to dream about him as she smiled.

*Serena's dream*

It was daytime when Serena is joining Ash in this loving hill and when the wind is coming through, she shivered herself as she was covering herself, the raven haired boy wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks, Ash," she said. "I needed that."

"You're very welcome, Serena," he said. "I always willing to help you cause I really care about you."

The honey haired girl blushed after he said that. "You do?"

"Yeah, since I met you and helping you to make your knee feel better," he commented.

"I love you so much, Ash," she said as she smiled at him.

Ash smiled at her as he hugged her and Serena was surprised.

"I love you, too, Serena," he said.

Then the two began pressing their lips against each other lips. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and Serena wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stopped kissing and they needed some time to catch their breath.

"Ash Ketchum, I will always be with you, in my heart forever," she thought as she was looking at his eyes.

*End dream*

Serena smiled in her sleep as she whispered, "Ash."

* * *

The next morning, Ash and his friends are now relaxing inside the cabin before the next activity.

"Ahh, good breakfast so far," Clemont said. "So glad Serena can cook this time."

"And you know Ash eats a lot of food," Bonnie replied. "It gives him energy when it comes to gym battles."

Ash chucked. "You're right."

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled excitedly.

"Where is Serena anyway?" Bonnie asked as she looked around to see her not here.

"The last time I saw her, she went outside," Clemont explained.

"I'll go look for her," Ash volunteered as he went outside to look for the honey haired girl.

At the outside of the garden, Serena sat down on the grass and is thinking how about her relationship with Ash has been more stronger since they first met at the summer camp.

Her thoughts are interrupted when someone is walking towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Serena?" A voice called.

The honey haired girl gasped as she turned around to see Ash.

"Ash, don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's okay," she said. "How's your foot doin"

"It's fine now thanks to you," he commented as he looked at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, about the dream I had last night..." she began.

"What was it about, Serena?" Ash asked as he sat down next to her.

"About my confession to you," she revealed as she blushed in deep red. "About my huge crush on you."

Ash blushed a little as he gently took her hands.

"Serena, I had a dream about you too and it was about how I feel about you," he commented.

"Ash, I felt the same about you too," she admitted. "I'm in love with you since we met back in summer camp. Ash, I love you."

The raven haired boy gave a very soft smile at the honey blonde haired girl.

"I love you, too, Serena," he said.

Then the two began to lean and their soft lips finally met. Their kiss deepened a little and they eventually pulled away to catch their breath.

Serena put her head on Ash's shoulder. "Best kiss of my life."

"Yeah, agree so," he commented as he held her in his arms.

The End!

* * *

Review, everyone!


End file.
